Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{1}{3} \times 5\dfrac{1}{4} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{13}{3} \times \dfrac{21}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{13 \times 21}{3 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{273}{12}$ $ = \dfrac{91}{4}$ $ = 22 \dfrac{3}{4}$